


Metamorphosis

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Disguise, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Did it hurt?""What?"[...]"Admitting that I did a better work than you"





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bad disguises 
> 
> I had no ideas so, this is crappy lol

_Metamorphosis_

"This one?"

Clark wrinkled his nose and shook his head, bending his knees and bringing them against his chest so that he could prop his chin on them - it looked like he was going to sit there for a while.

Bruce huffed in irritation: it was the third disguise that Clark had deemed unsatisfactory and Bruce was seriously regretting asking for his lover's help to find the best one that would help him to blend in with Gotham's underground,l and gather the all information he needed about the new drug being distributed in town - it always was an urgent matter, even more so if one of the Rogues was using the clientele to test a new poison or toxin.

"You really don't make a convincing blond" he explained "And are the baggy clothes supposed to hide your muscles?"

"Yes"

"They make you look bulkier"

Bruce turned around and critically observed his reflection "I always look big: I can't really make my muscles disappear with a snap of my fingers"

Clark rolled his eyes at the sarcasm thick in the other's voice "No, you can't. But the more you try to hide them, the more noticeable they become" he stood up and walked into the closet "Let me have a look"

"Sure Mr Glasses Are Enough To Protect My Secret Identity"

"Nobody has recognised me yet, right?"

Bruce scowled and just crossed his arms over his chest, his annoyance spiking up at the feeling of the polyester against his skin - was he a tad too posh?

Maybe.

"There, try these on"

Bruce caught the bundle of clothes thrust at him without really looking at them and disappeared in the bathroom to change - not because he was shy to be naked in front of his lover, but because he firmly believed that a disguise needed to be seen in its entirety before being judged or its effect would be lost; Bruce wanted to adjust his posture and his hair and put on make-up, if necessary, before he let Clark see him in what he had picked.

Not that the idea of fighting crime in a tank top and basket shorts - which didn't even belong to him but to one of his sons - particularly thrilled him.

Though, the outfit definitely had a point in its favour: neither Bruce Wayne nor Batman would be caught dead gallivating around in such an attire.

He slicked his hair back with some brilliantine to mimic an hint of grease, making sure not to shape it in the usual waves he wore in his everyday life - with the shade of his five o'clock stubble and a watch that looked too expensive to be on someone like the character he was trying to impersonate, he looked like some kind of cliche gangster from a B-rated movie.

"It looks terrible" Clark admitted once his lover walked out.

"But it might work" Bruce admitted "Gotham is full of this kind of characters" wannabe criminals that tried to swim with the sharks and inevitably ended up dead because they had snitched or stomped on the wrong foot "People are going to overlook me, assuming I'm some kind of hired muscle or low-tier dealer and they'll talk in my presence"

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing him close to his chest "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

Clark's smile broke into a grin "Admitting that I did a better work than you"

"I didn't say that" Bruce frowned "I said that it might work - emphasis on the might"

"Semantics"

"Shut up"

And with Bruce's lips over his, demanding and tender at the same time Clark was quite happy to do as the other man asked, letting his eyes slip closed to fully enjoy on their kiss.

 


End file.
